General idea/Head Basketball 2
This is the custom sequel to "Head Basketball". It stars Mark Ruffalo, Robert Downey Jr., Jennifer Lawrence, LeBron James, Chris Evans, Elizabeth Olsen, Chris Pratt, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Michael Caine. It makes the Head Basketball characters live-action. It was revealed after the release of the first movie. Filming will begin in 2018 in San Antonio, Texas and Portland, Oregon. Mark Ruffalo and Jennifer Lawrence revealed that they were coming back on May 13th, 2017. Right after that, Michael Caine and Robert Downey Jr. revealed they were reprising their roles as Alom and Alfredo. LeBron James and Chris Evans came back to play Jeremy and Jacob on May 14th, 2017. Chris Pratt hesitated to come back and play Vukasin, but Benedict Cumberbatch, who came back to play Ukrit, persuaded him to. Robert Downey Jr. has already confirmed that Alfredo will not appear in Head Basketball 3. '''I asked Siri if she wanted to be in Head Basketball 2 and 3, and she said no. '''Cast * Taemin Patkou '''(portrayed by Mark Ruffalo) '''is a South Korean basketball player. * Alfredo Hernandez '''(portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) '''is a Spanish man who can turn into a bull. * Jeanne Martin '''(portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence) '''is a French knight who happens to be Taemin's girlfriend. * Jeremy Johnson '''(portrayed by LeBron James) '''is an American basketball player. * Jacob Elliot '''(portrayed by Chris Evans) '''is a Canadian hockey player. * Julia Elliot '''(portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen) '''is a Brazilian tribe leader. * Vukasin Petrovic '''(portrayed by Chris Pratt) '''is a Serbian werewolf and the son of Miss Power from "Head Soccer" * Ukrit Pappadopoulos '''(portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch) '''is an Indonesian basketball warlord who is currently in prison. * Alom Morgenthal '''(portrayed by Michael Caine) '''is a Mayan who traveled from the past to save the future. * Savika Shinawatra '''(portrayed by Emma Stone) '''is a Thai fruit vendor who works in Taemin's hometown. She is Vukasin's girlfriend. * Hayato Sazuki '''(portrayed by Tom Holland) '''is a Japanese ninja who can clone himself. * Mark Smirnov '''(portrayed by Paul Rudd) '''is a Russian military leader who betrays them to work with Taemin's team. * William Jones '''(portrayed by Jeremy Renner) '''is a pirate who traveled back in time with Alom and tricked Jeanne into thinking they were related. * Lucas Fernandez '''(portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson) '''is an Argentinian soccer player who can control the weather. * Jerome Schmidt '''(portrayed by Michael Fassbender) '''is a German man who owns a brewery and offers to help Taemin for a few bucks so he can get back on his feet after he lost all of his money to Ukrit. * Tyler Smith '''(portrayed by Nicholas Hoult) '''is a professional surfer who helps Taemin after fighting against him. * Linlin Chi '''(portrayed by Ellen Page) '''is a Chinese woman who practices the art of Spin-Jitza * Harish Punjab '''(portrayed by Hugh Jackman) '''is an Indian man who was abandoned by his parents and raised by his snake. * Leonardo Da Vacume '''(portrayed by Shawn Ashmore) '''is an Italian inventor. * Maria Petrovic '(portrayed by Hayley Atwell) '''is Vukasin's mother. ' '''Plot A month after the events of "Head Basketball", Taemin's team are all living in Dandream, Ohio. Taemin has a job as the CEO of D&D Dream, Inc. Ukrit is still in prison, under watch by Tyler Smith and William Jones. Dandream even founded an NBA team, owned by Taemin, called the Dandream Fire. Jeanne is now dating Tyler, which bothers Taemin. Meanwhile, Alfredo Hernandez is plotting to destroy the stadium the Dandream Fire play, known as D&D Dream Stadium, with clones of himself attacking it. Jeremy eventually finds this out and reports it to Tyler, who arrests him. Alfredo breaks free and starts to do the same thing Ukrit did, taking over countries (Cameroon, Sweden, Norway, South Africa, and Portugal) while the team chases after him, having help from Ukrit. MORE SOON! Trivia * The name of the town comes from "D&D Dream", the company that makes Head Basketball. * I am actually telling the truth about Siri. * "Miss Power" from Head Soccer is the only non-Head Basketball character in this movie.